Test2
| width="600" colspan="2" style="background-color: #888; text-align: left; padding: 1px; color: black" | ✨ Overview Fabricius has been in Rome for about a decade now, entrenching himself in the commercial life of the city as a purveyor of exotic luxuries from the eastern provinces. Any luxury, living or object, that a vampire might want, he can find. It just won't come cheap. He and his patron, Claudius Verrus, ran afoul of the Tribune of Plebeians in the last year by snatching up an informant favoured by the Tribune of Augurs. ✨ RP Hooks * Hedonist - Fabricius buys and sells luxury items. They don't come cheap. He knows the values of his choice, eclectic wares. What, understand the risk of storms this season and the roads from Macedonia are terrible, too. Though who else in the city supplies the strange and wonderful things he's said to keep in his private coffers? The man lives large and appreciates those who can do the same. * Toreador - Anyone can guess Fabricius is a Rose, as he makes exactly no attempts to conceal his passionate, temperamental nature. He clashes with his clanmates and adores them every bit as much. He is at home among the entertainers and artists gathering in Rome, though he gravitates towards the upper class set whenever he can slip in. They have the best means to afford his pricey pleasures. * In the Circus - He is a frequent visitor in the Circus Maximus. The many festhalls cater to his particular tastes. He can flaunt his wealth where the mob will adore it, and his mortal herds are used to their best advantage. If you're wandering the shops, his agents will point prospective buyers his way. * Plebeians - As a minor member in the Tribunal of Plebeians, Fabricius has a modest voice all around. He gets greater momentum on commercial issues, especially given his wide-ranging network of suppliers across the eastern imperial provinces. Money talks, after all. * Patron - Fabricius' patron is the Tribune of the Plebeians, which might be impressive if not for the fact they and Fabricius' sire Donatella have been on the outs for the last season. They snatched up a prized informant that the Augurs had been running, and the political kerfuffle didn't turn out very well. He'd do a lot to get back into the Tribune's good graces. ✨ Description This sturdy young man epitomizes the new moneyed provincial. He stands close to 5'5" tall, his body toned and rather fit. An absence of scars tell of a life of luxury. Curled black hair and his olive skin show all the signs of regular, fastidious grooming. His dark brown eyes spark with emotion, his square face stoic against those unwanted impressions. His flowing garments are kept immaculate and unstained as he can manage, the cream toga absent of a border or any stylization except the pins he wears at his shoulder. Solid leather sandals sport a copper disc at the ankles. ✨ Gallery ✨ Contacts *List *Of *Contacts ✨ Gossip *'Other People Can Leave a Thing Here' | |}